


Matt

by lookatmenow0291



Series: Love so Subtle [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, oblivious Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: Matt is a good friend.





	Matt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by! I hope it wasn't too confusing in the beginning!

 

* * *

 

_Matt_

Shiro

 

_Do you have any spare time later?_

Good morning, Matt. I’ve only got an hour this evening. Everything alright?

_Yeah, i need someone to spar. what time?_

How about at seven? I’m having dinner with Keith at six. Do you want to eat together?

_Gross. No. i’ll be at the gym. Thanks, captain!_

Pardon?

_See ya._

 

 

I hope you don't bruise, Matt.

_I think it will bruise._

Sorry, Matt.

_You were showing off too much._

What? I wasn't. Why would I? No one was there.

_Keith was there. Damn, my ass really hurt._

Keith is already a good fighter. Do you want to go to the doctor?

_Nah. I’m going to man up and swallow my pride._

Please go to the clinic tomorrow morning if you don’t I will drag you there. 

_Fine. Fine. thanks again. Good night!_

Good night, Matt.

 

 

 

_Is there really a surprise party for me?_

No. Not that I know off.

_Takashi, you are even a bad liar thru txt._

I really don't know what you’re talking about.

_Jeez. Fine. Make sure i get drunk so i dont have to deal with iverson’s sappy stories._

Tequila or Rum?

_Both, my friend. BOTH._

 

 

 

_whr r u? I’m waiting fo you babe_

_Babeee_

_Baby_

Matt, I think you’re texting the wrong person.

_Dont you wnna sex?_

Matt! It’s Shiro. Go to sleep. She’s still here cleaning up.

_U are so mean. I dunno how keef ke deal w u and ur ass_

Sleep. I’ll check on you in a minute.

_U need, u, u need too do smthing. poor keif_

_War is ovr shiro. Time to let urself feel again._

_Keith’s been wafing_

_Wave_

_Waiting_

 

Shiro was sitting across from him, face looking pale and anxious which was weird to see because this was  _Shiro_. The man who stood tall from being previously captured, cloned, used, controlled by the Galra.  _What was making Shiro so nervous?_  Nothing comes to mind.

Matt takes a sip of his tea, waiting for Shiro to initiate, not wanting to scare his already frightened friend. There was a slight panic on Shiro’s face and Matt can’t help but feel a little worried himself.  _Was is something bad? Was there another attack on Earth?_

“I-I…” started Shiro, his fingers tapping the table. “I...I’ve been thinking of what you said.”

Matt raise his eyebrows at Shiro. He admits that he talks a lot especially to Shiro and has no idea what his friend was saying. Matt remain quiet and this seem to make Shiro more panicky. Matt clears his throat, “you need to specify, Captain. I say plenty of shit.”

The tapping grows louder. “Um. It was, it...was during your birthday. You were drunk at the time but you made me think.”

Matt takes another sip. He really didn’t have any recollection of his birthday except for vomiting his guts out the next day.  “I don’t really remember. Are you okay? You look ill, Shiro.”

His friend takes a deep breath crossing his arms against his chest. It was perhaps to stop the fidgeting. “I think I’m in love with Keith.”

It was good that Matt wasn’t sipping his tea. He stares at Shiro who looked like he had melted on the chair. His friend’s face was so red it resembled an apple. The nervousness that Shiro was giving off earlier is now replaced by embarrassment and relief. “You think?”

Shiro leans forward, elbows resting on the table, his head against his palms. “No. I  _know_. For sure. A hundred percent.”

Matt exhales. “Oh my god, I thought there was going to be another war.”

Shiro glares at him and Matt can’t help but laugh. “Can you please be serious. How did I miss this?”

He shrugs. “Everyone has gone through so much. Especially you. There was no time to breathe and think for a moment about these things.” Matt pats Shiro’s head to offer comfort. “What are you waiting for then?”

The captain looks at him, confused. “What? What do you mean? I...I don’t know if Keith...if he feels the same way.”

“Oh  _god_. Shiro, listen to me. Keith is in love with you. Everyone knows.”

Shiro’s head snapped at his direction. “Everyone?”

Matt sighs. “Everyone, Shiro. I mean everyone. Allura, your team, Iverson, James…for god sake even the mice know.”

Shiro whines and Matt wanted to chuck his hot tea at his friend. Never in his life he imagined that Shiro, the golden boy of the garrison, can act like a teenage girl. “No...no he isn’t. You’re just-”

Shiro stopped talking when he catches someone behind Matt. He follows his friend’s eyes and sees Keith approaching. He feels a slight kick on his sheen and all the colour from Shiro’s face vanished.

Keith nods at Matt’s direction in greeting. “Don’t you have a meeting, Shiro?” Keith sits next to the captain unaware of Shiro’s turmoil. “You want to share?” Keith was asking Shiro about the tuna sandwich he was already cutting in half and was handing to the captain.

He has seen Shiro stand up against aliens and risk his life without batting an eye. Yet, Keith, an ex-delinquent, a nobody was able to unhinge the captain of the Atlas with a mere smile. His friend takes the food with a smile then looks at Matt, eyes asking for support.

Matt likes to think that he was a good friend. The best of the best. He wasn’t going to let Shiro down. Especially when it can make Shiro happy. “Keith?”

The young paladin stuffs his mouth with food before giving Matt his full attention. “Shiro ain’t bad looking right? He’s a good guy.”

Matt ignores the pain on his leg when Shiro kicked him hard. He focusses on Keith who was seriously considering the question. The black paladin looks at the flabbergasted captain. Matt didn’t miss the adoration from Keith’s eyes. It was  _there_  for Shiro to see, to want, to take. He knew Keith had the answer already. The kid probably had the answer since he was fifteen.

“Not bad. I find him quite hot,” said Keith, grinning at Matt, almost thankful.  

If Shiro can physically explode he fully believes that his friend would have. Matt continues the torture hoping to solve his friend’s problem. “His personality is alright too?”

Keith nods, dramatically. “Yeah. Bit oblivious though.”

Matt fights the laughter from coming out. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

Shiro groans. “Stop.”

Matt ignores the plea. “Do you think-“

Shiro leans forward to cover Matt’s mouth with his human hands. “Oh my god, stop,  _please_.”

Matt and Keith burst out laughing. Shiro covers his face with his arms. Matt can practically feel Shiro’s mortification from where he was sitting.

Finally, Keith puts Shiro’s fears to rest. The young paladin -the daredevil, Shiro had described the kid- gently removes Shiro’s arm away from his face. Keith leans in, pressing his lips to Shiro’s. It was over even before it started. And maybe it was for the best because Matt didn’t want to see his two friends making out.

“Um, I think you broke him,” observes Matt. Shiro was staring dead straight at Matt, face unmoving save for the happy glee in his eyes.

Keith takes a bite of his sandwich, a hint of red on his cheeks. “He’ll restart in an hour.”

Matt laughs, taking Shiro’s sandwich. This seems to pull Shiro back to reality. “Keith? I need a moment, please,” said Shiro, voice sounding like a commander.

Matt chuckles, winking at Keith. “No worries. I have to get back anyway.” He gets up from the bench picking up his things.

He walks slow, wanting to eavesdrop.

“Yes, Captain?” Keith says, playfully.

“Keith… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Shiro sounded defeated. “For being an idiot. For being so caught up-“

Matt stops walking when the talking stopped. He turns his head a little and sees Shiro clasping Keith’s face, mouth against the young paladin. Matt should have looked away sooner because he got to see Shiro driving his tongue in the mouth of the overly eager black paladin, hunger and lust painfully clear on his friend’s face. Matt notice Shiro’s hand slipping into Keith’s garrison uniform...

 

“Fuck! Go get a room, Jesus!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
